


Strawberries

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he viewed many strawberries near a tree. Inspired by the Superman TAS episode Unity.





	Strawberries

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell smiled after he viewed many strawberries near a tree. Treats for him. Strawberries always appealed to Reverend Amos Howell. Ever since he was a young boy and ate strawberries near his happy mother. Ever since he preached about unity by other people. Ever since he became the first victim of the alien known as Unity when it appeared in Smallville and controlled him recently. 

Reverend Amos Howell recalled his master sending him to lure others to it earlier. So that others could unite with his master. Be controlled.   
A new frown materialized. There were things he refused to remember. Reverend Amos Howell's eyes were on the strawberries another time.   
He took two strawberries and ate them.

The sweet treats caused Reverend Amos Howell to smile again. They also caused him to forget how cruel Unity was if other victims weren't found and his master's habit of hitting him.

 

 

THE END


End file.
